First Position Inquiries
by Tsuki no Talia
Summary: Au. Drabble series. "I have spread my dreams under your feet;Tread softly because you tread on my dreams."-William Butler Yeats. She dances with his dreams under her feet and his heart in her palms. Together they're unstoppable.
1. Chapter 1

**au: enjoy. ****_I don't own Naruto._**

**.**

* * *

**first position Inquiries**

**one**

**.**

It would be considered narcissistic to say that the sun only shines for him but he decides believes it anyway. He practically glistens in the light, blonde hair becoming lighter, tan getting darker, and eyes sparkling brighter. Yes, the sun adores him and craves for his attention as he craves for it. The sun is his life source.

Naruto yawns and stretches long limbs out on the lawn chair seated atop his apartment building. His adopted father, jiraiya, owns the place and basically lets Naruto do whatever he wants with the extra space. So he tried to make a sort of 'chill space,' in the end, he just got lazy and ended up only dragging a lawn chair up to the rood. Eventually someone left a peeling leather couch and coffee table up there, so its not too bad. Besides, if you're just there to get high, all you need is a comfy chair and the pot.

He flicks the sunglasses off his face and stares across the roof and at his city. His home. The buildings stand tall, sometimes they block the sun, but today; it's perfect.

Jiraiya's building isn't too shabby, but it's nowhere near perfect. The best thing about it is it's location; central Konoha. The city hidden in the leaves.

Naruto thinks the name for the city is ironic as hell because one, Konoha is one of the biggest cities in the country-it'd be kinda hard to hide, and two, there aren't really that many trees around to hide it with.

Naruto walks over to the ledge and sits with his legs hanging over it. No matter how stupid the name is, it's still his city and he loves it. He loves the noise, he loves the people, he loves the buildings, and he loves it's energy. He could never imagine living in the country; where nothing happens and the people are old.

"Naruto, get your lazy ass up and head to Tsunade's. You're still on punishment, you know." The pervy writer yells from two floors down, looking up from an open window.

"Calm down ya old perv," Naruto grumbles, he gets up from the ledge and slowly makes his way to the roof's door, "Don't have an aneurysm,"

"You don't know what that means do you?"

Naruto spins around to see his good friend Iruka coming up the stairs to the roof with wet laundry to hang dry from a line. The apartment does have dryers, but the guy didn't seem to want to surrender his quarters to it. The blonde makes a face at him before shrugging, "Nah..."

Iruka just shakes his head, setting the blue basket down, he takes out a cigarette. "I heard Jiraiya yelling earlier. Whacha do this time?" He rolls the cigarette between two fingers, "You got a light on you, son?"

Naruto flips the lighter out of his back pocket and lights the older man's cancer stick-not that he's against them, he always has a pack on him-but the things can be pretty disgusting if you think about it. "Ran into Granny's car while trying to park. I damaged the tail light pretty bad." Naruto grins and scratches the back of his neck, "Whoops."

Iruka flinches. It's not unknown that Naruto is terrible at driving, and it is definitely known that Tsunade has a helluva temper. That even couldn't have ended well at all.

"She was pissed so she demanded Jiraiya pay for it. Instead the old man decided to make me pay off the expenses by working at Tsunade's dance studio or something."

Iruka pats the Uzumaki on the back, "Don't worry kid, I hear that there's plenty of cute girls up there."  
Naruto grins widely, "Oh yeah? I bet you heard that from Pervy Sage!"

"You never lied," Iruka laughs good naturedly and continues up the stairs.

Uzumaki Naruto is a fine kid. A fine kid indeed.

* * *

.

.

**au: So...this is my second drabble series right now (Third mulitchapter fic in the process). If anyone is currently reading ****_One and Only_**** you'll know that I don't write plot-outlines or plan anything for drabbles...I tend to go where the story takes me, or take you guy's suggestions.**

**Updates should be frequent.**

**And, chapter lengths will vary. They can be anywhere between 200 and 1,000 words depending what point I want to get across.**

**Lastly, please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_****_**an: enjoy. ****_I don't own Naruto_**

**__**.

.

* * *

**First Position Inquieries**

**two**

**.**

_"And...point, 2, 3- flex 2, 3...point, 2, 3..."_

Hinata leans her head back as the basic exercise continues and her feet curls and uncurls. Her left leg is tucked into her right.

_"And left arm, up, curve down-beautiful like a swan-very nice Sakura, and touch your right foot."_

Hinata cuts her eyes to her pink haired friend, Sakura, and gives her a teasing grin. The male instructor who's subbing for their normal teacher has the hots for the Haruno girl. And they all thought he was gay before! Sakura glares back at her and looks tempted to push the Hyuga girl over.

_"Now the left leg, okay don't get lazy, my dears-"_

Hinata really doesn't like this sub much. She grimaces as she switches legs and scoffs to herself as she watches him check himself out in the mirrors around the room. He blasts classical music through the speakers as if that is the only kind of music you can possibly do ballet with.

_"Now up girls, first position everyone and on your toes! This is pointe ballet, remember?"_

Yes pointe. The dance that ruins the feet. Hinata doesn't mind the fact that she can't really wear flip flops in public, as much as Sakura does. Hinata effortlessly forces herself to her toes, making sure that her back and neck are straight. She's been told her form would be perfect if she didn't scrunch up her neck so much.

Eventually, the class ends leaving Hinata wishing for her regular teacher, Kurenai, to be present. Unfortunately she's going to be away on Honeymoon for the next two weeks and they're all stuck with this flamboyant surprisingly-straight lunatic. Sakura and Hinata share a look of disgust as he exits the room and they both unceremoniously fall gracelessly to the floor.

"Ah, my feet are k-killing me. That guy is crazy." Hinata whines, she loosens her hair from the tight bun and lets indigo hair fall around her face.

"Ugh I hate that guy." Sakura lays back on the floor and makes a face, "He's all like 'My name is _Jacque_ not _Jack._ And he's not even french. I heard that his real name is _Mushi Pong_!"

"Mushi Pong?" Hinata giggles, "I think he's convinced that he was born in _Paris_ and not Japan."

"Hate that guy."

"R-really? I bet he _loooooves_ you." Hinata grins at her friend more, "All class long he was all, 'oh Sakura what a beautiful form you have-like a tranquil butterfly.'"

"'Tranquil butterfly' hardly makes sense." Sakura argues but there's laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, b-but I bet he would say it."

"He totally would!"

The two girls fall into a comfortable silence and Hinata slowly unwraps the navy blue stings from around her legs. Her navy blue pointe shoes are very special to her, half because of the rich color, half because they had belonged to her mother. She removes them to get a view of her slightly bruised pale feet. She rubs her sore toes and massages chipped nails and cuts. "I think I'm ready for an epsom salt bath for my feet tonight."

"Yeah, same." Sakura tosses her bubblegum pink shoes to the side and slips on a pair of vans.

The door clangs open suddenly and a teenage boy appears, "-Hey is baa-chan anywhere in here?"

The two girls turn to stare at the new person, a lean messy haired blonde boy with a wide smile. Hinata blushes immediately and attempts to hide her bruised feet from the stranger's view.

"Um...w-who's baa-chan?" Hinata asks before Sakura and yell at the boy for bursting in.

The boy ignores the question and scrunches up his face in concentration, "What's this music? Is it Bach? Have your heard the Joke? I'm Bach from the dead-"

Sakura sort of scoffs at him and looks in the opposite direction muttering something about idiots.

"Uh, it's Mozart." Hinata answers again, her feet still tucked under her.

"Never heard of him."

Sakura scoffs louder.

"Chill out pinky, I was kidding." The male grins widely again, "So, anybody seen granny?"

"I don't know who that is..." Sakura shrugs and turns away from him snottily.

"You know, blonde hair, brown eyes, huuuuge knockers...ring a bell?"

Hinata turns pink again, "U-uh, y-you mean the director? Tsunade-sama?" When the male nods she continues, "Uh, down the hall to the right there's her office..."

"Cool, thanks indigo." He sort of pats Hinata on the back, "Work on that attitude pinky..."  
With that, he exits the room.

_He called me indigo...because of my hair color?_ Hinata frowns and the blushes, He was kinda cute...

"Oh no Hinata," Sakura facepalms after seeing her blush, "Not him. The guy's rude and idiotic."

"B-but..he w-was cute, was he not?" Hinata sort of chokes out her words.

"Well...he wasn't ugly and that's all I'm saying."

* * *

.

.

**an: Review! C:**


End file.
